Musings of an Azeroth Mage Book 4
[[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | Musings of an Azeroth Mage]] (Book 4) :- by Archin -12- To say that it has been a busy couple of days would be a horrendous understatement! So much has happened that I can barely think about where to begin. So, I believe Ill start with the most important piece of information: I am a father! The story of that incident will come later in this entry. I feel it is my duty, as a logical and disciplined man, to take the events that have occurred in sequential order. I dont have much doubt in my mind that I am on the To Hate list of this blasted group of holy zealots who call themselves the Ordo Hereticus. I can now point out three individual incidents in which I have stood eye to eye with these brigands and I am sure Ive become a viable thorn in their side. But oh where to begin! I have been aiding Yumeko in her quest to master the domination of the Infernal, one of the most erratic and dangerous warriors of the Burning Legion. Our quest took us deep into the Blasted Lands, beyond Nethergarde Keep, into the heart of the Dark Portal itself. Gazing upon that wretched Portal, I shiver with fear. Aye, I shiver with fear. To think that from that single object came the hell that we live in today brings such rage and anguish in my soul, it makes it hard even to write about it, let alone gaze upon it. The demons that walked around the Portal filled me with disgust, yet in the back of my mind I was quite interested in them as well. I could see in Yumekos eyes how hungry she was for battling them, defeating them, and gaining the power to control an Infernal. We eventually were able to extract a very specific form of Fel Essence from a Felguard, and after a brief trip to Felwood and a battle against an Infernal itself, Yumeko had learned how to master the creature. An interesting side note our trek also led us to a battle with an enormous chicken though Yumeko didnt seem to be too interested in controlling giant fowl odd. My word was Yumeko excited, she was literally jumping with joy at the prospect of controlling an Infernal. Dashing to Darnassus, we gathered the reagents she required, and then beat a hasty drip over to Goldshire to unleash Hell. Yumeko particularly wanted to terrorize the more mediocre adventurers that frequented the area, and I found it quite engaging to say the least. With my wife standing poised in the center of Goldshire, she called down a flaming boulder of Fel energy which bore into the ground and grew to be the hulking behemoth that the Infernal truly is. Nearby chickens burst into flames and died instantly from the heat radiated by the creature, the grass burst into flames and disappeared, and many soldiers stared dumbfounded as the creature obediently stood by Yumeko. I couldnt help but be impressed. I couldnt help but be terrified. Perhaps there is something to be said about demonology. The Infernal raged against the bonds that Yumeko held him in, and eventually he was able to wrest himself from her considerable control. Roaring angrily and charging at her, myself, my wife, and some nearby adventurers quickly smashed the beast to pieces. It was an interesting event, to be sure. I was quite weary that day, however, after all the traveling and fighting in the Blasted Lands and Felwood, and I took my leave and rested quietly in Stormwind. I let Yumeko travel about with her Infernal, as she wanted to summon more beasts to her side. I would not have expected the night to go by so eventually in my absence, but it certainly did. More on that in a moment. Awakening the next day I was invigorated and ready to spend time with my wife once again. She was, as always, beautiful and energetic, and after sewing some new clothing for her and spending some time together, she said that she wanted to talk to me about some serious issues. Stealing away to a tiny tavern outside of the Jester, I sat with my wife as she spoke, albeit nervously, about what was on her mind. Yumeko has no love for the Alliance. This I know. While little of her past is known to me, I do know that she has neither stood by nor been helped by the Alliance throughout her life, and the more conservative elements of the Alliance have disdained her and hunted her, angrily, in an attempt to destroy her for her demonic practices. Nevertheless, she asked me if I would consider leaving the Alliance and realigning ourselves with the Horde. With the Horde. Such a prospect causes the bile to grow in my stomach and leaves a sick and sour taste in my mouth. I have, since a very young age, been an ardent defender of the Alliance and a destroyer of the Horde. My family was slaughtered by the Horde and my peace was annihilated. I had to flee my home twice because of those bastards. My closest thing to a father figure, Admiral Proudmoore, always told me how horrible the Horde was, and how damaging they were. Ive devoted my life to this war, to end it, to eradicate and destroy those creatures. So many just men and women have fallen to the grunts axe Lord Lothar was betrayed by the cowardly Horde when he sought peace. Admiral Proudmoore was butchered. Khadgar had to sacrifice himself. The Lich King sits upon his Throne today because of the original Orc Nerzhul. Why, we cannot even speak with the animals! How do you align yourself with a group that does not speak with you? And even if we wished to join them, would they take us? I was thrown into a fit, I admit I couldnt believe the thought. She claims it is for the best, for our child, because the Alliance hunts her and will hunt us but the Horde hunts us as well! I have seen so many just people killed by those unjust creatures She cannot seem to grasp what such a move would mean. It would render all that I have fought for as totally useless. The death of my parents would be worthless my friendships with Proudmoore would be moot all of my work in Dalaran to strengthen the Alliance, better myself, and bring peace to the world would be shattered. Forty-one years of my long life will have been blasted to pieces. Would it be a better switch for my child? For his closest friends to be Orcs? Trolls? Dare I say even, undead? The Alliance has its cracks. It has its fissures. The Ordo, it serves as a gaping chasm within the ranks of the Alliance which consumes and expels innocent people. But the Horde the entire Horde serves as such a device, does it not? She was upset.. she didnt seem to understand the weight of such a move. What is easy for her, it is hard for me. I find myself walking on a tightrope in which on one side is my old life, on the other is a new one I cannot walk on this rope forever, it will break or I will fall and whatever side I fall on is the side I will remain. I told her that I would try I would try to consider the Horde question and realign myself. But it is hard! So very hard! I gaze upon the statues of our past heroes and the sacrifices that they gave so that I, and Yumeko, can live and am I willing to spit on them? Admiral Proudmoore is a Friend of Stormwind. If I turn my back on Stormwind fully does that not make me an enemy? His enemy? I went from a fit to very somber and melancholy I honestly saying that I would try it nearly broke me down into tears to think of the waste of my life do I give up my old life to start a new one? As we sat quietly in the room, Yumeko had more to talk about. Particularly about an incident that had occurred the night before while I slept It appears that while Yumeko was traveling through Stormwind, she came upon a man that was bullying someone and they were affiliates of the Ordo Hereticus. Yumeko, in her attempt to help the man that was being oppressed, summoned an Infernal in the Canal District of Stormwind. Ill repeat this, so that in my old age I dont think I was crazy. Summoned an Infernal in the Canal District of Stormwind. The events that transpired afterwards boil my blood. The two Ordo members, clearly seeing a bigger fish to fry, chased my pregnant wife and tried to kill her. The gentleman was named Calithos, the female, I do not know her wretched name. Calithos brandished a firearm of some sort and chased my wife out of Stormwind and he claimed he would only spare her life because she was pregnant and that she cannot use fel magicks while being with child. First of all, I dont need the Ordo to be my parents. Secondly I dont need Yumeko summoning giant Hellions from the Nether into a populated area of Stormwind, the capital of the Alliance. I was thrown not into a fit, but into a rage and I reprimanded Yumeko soundly. If she wants the best for our family, she needs to be more responsible. How fair would it be had I awoken this morning and found my wife and our unborn son riddled with holes and floating down the Stormwind Canal? Furthermore, would it be for something worth dying for? No. She did not know the man that was being bothered, nor did she understand the situation at all. She impulsively threw herself into a confrontation with an established Order, which has no hesitation to kill! I am a skilled orator, and I can talk my way out of just about anything. But I cannot somehow justify the summoning of an Infernal into the Stormwind Canal. There is no way to do such a thing and be believable, or realistic. I have sacrificed a lot for Yumeko, and I love her. I gave up Dalaran. I may be giving up the Alliance. I gave up a large chunk of my previous existence for this girl but I simply ask that she mask her practice, speak in common, and not summon giant balls of fel matter into populated areas, and it seems so impossible for her! It frustrates me it does. And as I stood there, ranting and raving, waving my arms about and lecturing her on the simple concept of a low profile she sat quietly and took it. She did not look at me, but rather gripped the chair and sat silently before me. I paced back and forth and told her my mind, I told her what was in my heart. I love this woman I will do anything to protect her. How can I protect her if she doesnt protect herself? Yumeko was upset, I could tell, but so was I. She doubled over in her chair slightly and gripped the table, her nails dug into the wood and she let out a soft groan. I thought it was out of sadness I continued my tirade, telling her about the history of the Alliance, about how we need to actually live, etc etc. She doubled over more and gripped her stomach. I told her not to cry, that I wasnt truly angry with her, just frustrated. She nodded and groaned again. I asked her if she was all right. She shook her head and said her stomach hurt. I figured she was just hungry, perhaps she said no. My God she was going into labor! -13- And so I stood there, frustrated, angry, and irritated at my wife as she began to go into labor. Very few things can thrust Archin Brey out of a rage. Very few things can make me disregard whatever is currently upsetting me and move to a totally different mood and mindset. However, I instantaneously went from reprimanding Yumeko to helping this fair woman that I love so much. She fell from her chair onto her knees on the floor, doubled over in pain. Holding her back and gently reclining her, I told her to breathe evenly and try to relax and that the pain would eventually end. I was terrified. Absolutely terrified. Though I am equipped to handle just about any irregularity in life, this certainly was something I never planned for! Pulling a piece of runecloth from my bag I dabbed her forehead and tried to comfort her. As the baby neared being delivered, I turned her fair face to mine and locked my eyes on hers. I told her that I loved her, and that she could do it. Ill leave the more graphic details out of this entry. I find no need to write them down, as this event will forever be locked in my mind. With my hand out I continued to watch her, and before I knew it, I had in my hand the tiniest of creatures. The most precious thing I had ever seen: My son. He wailed. By the Shadow how he wailed and I struggled to calm him and calm my wife. Yumekos gaze waned and she slumped in my arms, unconscious, and there was a pool of blood beneath her. I tried to relax the child, I tried to rock him I very nearly yelled at him and then I came up with the most ingenious idea! I counterspelled his crying and miraculously, it worked. My little boy was silent. He still wailed, but no one could hear him! If only I could do that to others! Clutching the small child to my chest, I wrapped my wife in a blanket, kissed her forehead, and told her I was going to get help. I dashed from the tavern into the cool air of the Park and screamed for help. My only response, at first, was from none other than a member of the Crimson Hounds Brigade. His name, Wendall, hollered that if I was so loud hed arrest me. I was thrown into a fit and couldnt deal with his insubordination, and as I wheeled around, Father Galaphile, the fine gentleman that had married us, was standing before me and was willing to help. We ran back into the building and he tended to my wife. He was far more adept at First Aid than I was, and his healing magicks certainly helped to heal any ailments that Yumeko had suffered. Two gnomes, probably hearing the racket that I had caused, entered and joined us as well. Yumeko slowly came around and awoke. Too weak to hold our child in her arms, and rested the silence baby beside her and she gently kissed him. Instantaneously the counterspell wore off and the bugger started to cry again. But thanks to my quick thinking and ingenuity, I rapidly silenced him again. Yumeko rested in my arms and regained her strength. Galaphile was of considerable power, surely, for she was able to recover quite quickly. Slowly, everyone took their leave and left me with my wife and our son. I gently let her hold him, and as the counterspell waned once more, he relaxed in his mothers arms. I sat there on the floor with my wife, my arm wrapped around her, and marveled at the little boy. He was handsome, and Yumeko claimed he resembled me. However, his skin was the dark, beautiful color of his mother. Im sure hell make one Hell of a Mage. With a voice like that, his spells will travel far! We named him right there, on the floor, together. We agreed to name him Karkune which is a rough translation of Archin in Demonic. Karkune my son he will bear my name proudly, I am sure. Yumeko was ecstatic at the name and I am quite proud of it myself. Karkune Brey. My boy! Mother and father were both quite tired, and definitely not in the mood to go adventuring. Karkune was tired, and we decided to let someone watch over the child while we went to the Jester to relax, as there was a party that evening. We traveled to the Slaughtered Lamb and left the boy in the care of a local Warlock. While definitely not my first choice for a babysitter, I thought it strangely fitting. The boy he was very pleasant around the Warlocks. It was a bit disconcerting that he was quick to cry around me but Im sure hes just nervous at this new world. Yumeko had healed totally, and seemed to suffer no ill effects from the childbirth, though she was tired. Together, we walked to the Jester, and what a night it was! The Jester was absolutely packed with people of all walks of life, though I must say that I was bothered that so many Ordo members were present. I talked briefly with my friend Meris and the Night Elf Priestess Peejee and I cannot figure out how she has that endless supply of bananas! However, while in the euphoria of having a child, the reality of Stormwind reared its ugly head amongst the populace. None other than Calithos, the fellow that had tried to murder my wife the other night, sat in the room. Yumeko was visibly shaken and worried but I calmly took her hand and strode into the room. Normally, I would have charged straight into a fight at that moment, but I was not in the mood to argue or let my mood be dampened. Let the jackal make the first move. The doorman of the Jester had summoned an Infernal to help keep the ruffians at bay, and the Ordo was not pleased. However, this Calithos argued against them and I must admit, it was funny to see one religious zealot argue against another religious zealot. Its much like watching a hydra eat its secondary head. We werent lucky enough for the two idiots to consume one another, but I suppose one cannot win them all, as they say. I did feel pressure from Yumeko to take care of Calithos, and yet I resisted the urge and I felt that she was mildly disappointed with me. I hope she does not think I would balk at protecting her, but starting a fight amidst a party was in poor form, and I was quite fatigued in my own right. I had hoped to meet Lieutenant Dugald of the Crimson Hounds Brigade that evening, and iron out just what this Ordo Hereticus business was, as well as file a formal report against Calithos. The tall and powerful Dugald strode into the Jester, and it was obvious that many of the locals understood that he was the law. Unlike the Ordo, who people grudgingly obey and sneer at, Dugald seemed to be well received and liked and respected. I had asked the Lieutenant if I could speak with him in private, and he quickly accepted and we left the Jester. What a fellow, I must say! Willing to up and leave a party so that he can handle official affairs clearly a man of action and purpose! I will not write the details of our conversation, lest somehow I lose this sheet of paper and someone else read this, but ultimately he said he would take care of it and that if the Ordo ever tried to do anything to us, to seek him out and he would sort it out. I am torn, however, because if Yumeko does- do something illegal and the Ordo goes after us, I cannot ask this fine fellow to defend us hell be against us as well. I also admit that while Dugald stands as a representative of Stormwind, I am growing to loathe Stormwind. I have thought of horrible things to do to Stormwind and that would put me against this fine gentleman it makes the actions all the more difficult. After our discussion, we returned to the Jester and during my absence, Yumeko had met a warlock known as Veras. The name was strikingly familiar, and not from the words of folks in Stormwind, but rather from the halls of Dalaran. A fortune teller of sorts, a soothsayer if you will, he was practicing his parlor tricks on some of the customers. I dont put much stock in that form of magic as some would call it. It is my firm belief that we are all in control of our destiny, and that we cannot see the future, nor tell of fate of any sort. However, it is still an interesting practice anyway, I suppose. I admit, I couldnt make heads nor tails of the reading that he gave my wife, but ultimately he said that she was naïve and was after fortune of some sort and that in the future she would ultimately pass it on to someone else. Rubbish, if you ask me. Yumeko was shaken and confused by this reading, but I paid it no heed and went about my business. That was when things began to degenerate. Walking back to the bottom level of the Jester, Yumeko and I grabbed a drink, at which time Calithos must have overheard that we had just had a child and he toasted and congratulated us. Having the man that nearly killed my wife and child directly address the two of us in public was all I needed to call this fellow to the floor. After asking what he could do for me, I told him that he could Jump in the Stormwind Canal and drown. Most of the action in the Jester stopped as the situation escalated. Calithos asked that we take the conversation outside, but Im no fool. Had I gone outside, he and his Ordo cronies would have surrounded me while we were alone and theyd have engulfed us, however, standing amongst the people of Stormwind, I had the upper hand. After blasting him for his atrocity the previous evening, I gave him the stern warning that if he touched or effected my wife in any way, Id kill him just where he stood. After your typical Ordo babble about how righteous and justified they are, I told them my own mind. I think back to the Lightbringer, and I think back to those holy warriors that have come before us. Uther the Lightbringer would never sanction the actions that the Ordo upholds. He never would publicly burn someone, nor would he push someone around without proof and facts. The only Paladin that I know that ever did such a thing, was Arthas Menethil, the new Lich King. Telling the Ordo that, several members of the Jester crowd agreed with my assessment, and I could see the sweat bead on those bastards foreheads. I did not want to waste the entire evening watching that little worm wriggle before me, and after again warning him about interfering in our affairs, I pushed past him and began to head out of the Jester. Calithos, in an attempt to save face, toasted us again. I turned proudly, my beautiful wife at my side, and nodded. And then promptly turned and walked out of the building, my objectives completed. Yumeko looked upon me proudly after that incident, and I do feel that justice was served against her aggressor. Clearly Ive made enemies with the Ordo Hereticus, but I do not care. Theyve antagonized a very angry and tenacious adversary in the form of Archin Brey make no question of that. We gathered our beloved Karkune and traveled throughout Kalimdor, oddly enough, traveling to Moonglade and then to Winterspring. Occasionally Yumeko would bring up the prospect of joining the Horde, particularly when we saw the Tauren present in Moonglade. I tried to ignore the situation though my blood pressure had gone up and down too quickly to handle another argument or stress filled decision. Arriving at Everlook in Winterglade, I was suddenly hit with a bout of fatigue. Probably all the thinking, arguing, and the delivery of our child had taxed me beyond what Im used to. Retiring to the cozy inn within Everlook, I laid on a hammock as my beautiful wife sat beside me, running her hand through my red-gray hair. I must have fallen asleep instantly but I remember what I was thinking: I am a father I am a husband and I am undoubtedly in love. Mr. Archin Brey End of [[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage | '''Musings of an Azeroth Mage']] Book 4 [<--- Book 3][[Musings_of_an_Azeroth_Mage_Book_5 | [Book 5 --->]]] Category:Story